Star Wars TFA Side Story
by Misayawa
Summary: Side story inspired in the last movie, OC that is a survivor of the destruction of the Hosnian System and now tries with her title as ambassador to help the Resistance and the Senate come to an agreement, but what happens if she can also use the force. Include all the characters, some of the names and systems are from my imagination. Disclaimer: Star wars is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I The survivor of the Republic**

It had been already six months since the destruction of the New Republic by the first order. My family, friends and acquaintances were gone, as for me I was not in the Republic at that time I was safe in the outer rim at school. Since then I had been an ambassador for the New Republic for three months general chaos on the systems took place, the senate had vanished with the destruction, some politicians that were not in the system had also made it, but most had passed away leaving no government or authority only fear for the first order.

In an attempt to regain order a temporary site for the senate was to be reinstalled in the system of Wing, new senators had to be elected and also a new Canciller chosen. Canciller Polux won to election it took about a month to have something in shape and discuss the situation regarding the first order. I had got out of the intergalactic relations school in the outer rim when all of my class was summoned at the temporary senate.

During the first reunion three main problems were spotted, the first order, the fact that many systems that were monarchy's had turned their back to the republic and the fact the only army that was left was the resistance and they were not enough to stop another of the first orders attack.

For one of the troubles was decided that ambassadors shall be nominated in order to establish negotiations with the monarchy of some systems so they could come back to the republic specially as they needed weapons. This is where it all begins, I Nym Bereth was appointed to that task along with my school teacher Master Mellora.

We had been through the galaxy in negotiations having some good results and some not very good, people was disappointed in the senate they had been pretending th first order was not a threat until it was too late, the resistance on the other hand was surviving and had some sympathy in some systems, but still the republic was not thinking in joining full forces with the resistance or general Organa.

-It is a huge mistake.

\- What is a mistake?

-The senate sends a message gathering us to discuss about a new army and they won't include General Organa, the resistance has been holding all the attacks and the senate is still thinking in burocracy

-Calm yourself down - said my master a beautiful Twi'lek with blue skin, she was not young but remained calm and serene, years has given her wisdom and experience

I just can't understand - said a brunette with long chocolate brown hair and honey eyes going back to the seat of the ship.

Make your voice raise, my padawan maybe this time they will listen, before fear takes control of them.

I remained silence and tried to focus in my masters words, she was a Jedi and had trained with master Skywalker, but after Ben Solo had shown his true colors she went to exile and enrolled as a common teacher at the galactic school. I met her in one of my classes, she felt I had talent in the force and told me her secret, she trained me during four years, the fact we could feel the force remained a secret politicians and Jedis were not a suitable combination. Also she had seen what Ben Solo was capable of, giving any hint about another Jedi was dangerous and with master Skywalker disappearance it was even more dangerous.

-I will raise my voice to the senate, even if I have never been in touch with the resistance they are gonna need help sooner or later, the senate cannot keep ignoring they are our best hope.

-Well said, we are already approaching to Wing get ready is gonna be a long day.

-Indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two In the Senate

We landed safely in Wing, and were greated by Argh Dolo a nautolean the personal assistant of Canciller Polux.

-greetings ambassador Nym and Mellora, we have been expecting your arrival with good news from Anheim.

-Greetings Argh Dolo, I am afraid we don't have enough good news, King Rygo won't sympathize with the republic unless the republic grants him control of the moon of Saimor. He wants a deal.

-Kings always greedy of power, our situation needs their cooperation and all they can think is of lands, I shall see this with the Canciller. My ladies I must get ready for the assembly - he made a bow and walk away.

They both installed in a little room the senate had disposed for them, they had to get changed for the assembly in the fancy dresses, once a teacher had told her politics and fashion are best friends you cannot be taken seriously in rags. Master Mellora changed in a dress that looked more as a cape with some embroidered details, me I picked up a blue and purple dress and a large belt put my hair in a bow and got make up done. I had used this dress in several occasions unfortunately I did not have many clothes after the attack in the New Republic I was just left with the things I had brought to the outer rim. It always made me sad remember how my home vanished from one day to another, but I knew I had to be serene this kind of feelings of attachments could lead me to the dark side. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

As we both walked through the large corridor of pale rose rocks we found and old classmate he was an ambassador as well.

-Mellora, Nym, long time no see you -said a tall boy with blond locks.

-Tristan -Mellora greeted -Is good to see you are safe and sound, we heard of the attack to the float.

-It was difficult, we still are not sure if it was the first order or just any adepts, we lost people -his gaze looked darkened.

-Tristan, we have to keep it together if we do nothing from here who will, there is still hope -said the young lady.

-Thanks Nim.

The truth was since they have been ambassadors, during this three months the results had been not quite satisfying for the senate. Attacks had taken place and a quarter of the ambassadors had passed away or disappeared attacks of the first order, they had destroyed new republic for a reason and that reason was so it was never to be rebuilt.

The session started and after some votes, the propositions began.

-Now is time for propositions or any affair that you wish to share with the senate -said Argh Dolo.

-Is time Nym -said Mellora

I nodded and pushed my button. Take a deep breath whispered to myself.

-The word for Ambassador Nym

-People from the senate and Canciller Polux, I wish to raise my voice as we cannot ignore anymore the first order is becoming a threat not just to the senate, but to any system that is not of their liking, we have seen what they can do six months ago when the New Republic was wiped out, who can guarantee us that this is not gonna happen again -the attention of the senate was in me -We have been separated for too long even before the attack, we must join forces with the resistance work together in order to fight against the first order and not fall into fear or despair. I propose a formal alliance with general Organa and its forces.

It was done, mumbling and a lot of voices raised from everywhere.

-Silence -screamed Argh Dolo.

-ambassador Nym -Canciller Polux was now addressing -I am aware the progress among the ambassadors has not reached their goals, but join the forces of general Organa will lead to more attacks of the first order.

-It is thanks to them that the starbase killer was destroyed and they keep doing efforts in searching for them, we cannot leave them alone in this fight, do we really want more sadness in our people to lose more planets, do not give into fear Canciller is what they want.

After the assembly nothing was arranged the Canciller was stubborn and full of fear. Back into our chamber.

-Is it possible a Sith Lord is here? or even that the canciller is a sith lord? -I asked my master.

-The canciller is not a sith lord, but he is full of fear, for what I do not know.

-Our next mission is already here, apparently they do not wish we stay any longer here -I handed out a paper to Mellora.

-It seems we are going to sector Darpa for help.

-The senate wants a clone army, but we need funds, they hope a merchant wants to be their sponsor, after that we have to go to Camino to see the cloners.

-Is gonna take ages to build a clone army -said Mellora -I sense to many obstacles.

-Maybe, we could go see Markus Flint.

-Flint, isn´t he an exclassmate that gave up politics for advanced robotics? -asked Mellora

-Yes, I have received word he has developed a new kind of droid, is not a droid as those in the clone wars, is more flexible in commands, it faster to build a droid than a clone, if we can give his technology to the resistance we could help.

-Our alliance is supposed to be with the senate.

-It is clear they will sit and do nothing, we must act and try to help, during all my training you said jedi must help people and have compassion. I want to help the resistance.

Master Mellora got up and walked around, it was dangerous to wander alone in the galaxy, but they had to give a try a horrible feeling something could happen had been bothering Master Mellora since their last mission.

-We will pretend to go to the Darpa section, but instead we will see Flint, where is he supposed to be?

-The only place no one would find him nor the senate nor the first order, Mustafar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Racing to Mustafar

The next day Mellora and Nym went early to prepare their ship, so they could go to Darpa looking for merchants in the commercial route.

-Ambassador Nym -cried a voice before they took flight

-Tristan, did you came to see us off?

-Not precisely, what you did yesterday required courage, but we are not sure this new senate is 100% worth of our trust, you now what I mean.

He suspected to the first order may be in the senate.

-Carry on your mission as said, I know you tend to have a card under your sleeve and do things behind, they will be watching you -he gave a nod to master Mellora and got away from the platform.

-He is warning us -said master Mellora.

-Then we must hurry.

When the ambassador program began the only thing they were able to provide was a ship for five people that was equipped with a very simple laser in case of attack and some commodities food, first aid equipment and a shield. As the personal was low all the ambassadors had a companion assigned, they must know how to pilot as no captain will be on board, nor any security will be with them. The remaining security had priority with the cancellier and the remaining former senator that were not in the Hosnian system.

-Master, I feel there is a small shuttle out there, since we parted.

-Tristan was right, we are being observed.

-Now what?

-Let´s get to Darpa, we can lose it there… -she was not able to finish her comment a small caza appeared from nowhere.

-What, it was not even in the radar -cried Nym.

The caza started shooting, and shoot the small shuttle.

-Well that fixes one of our problems.

The next shoot damaged the shield.

-Hang on, we can make a distraction in that asteroid, we are going to Mustafar first, I feel there must be company waiting for us in Darpa.

-Roger -said Nym avoiding the laser beams and got to the asteroid they entered in a hole and went full speed -Get ready activating light speed, now.

Light speed was activated the second they got out the asteroid leaving the caza behind. They appeared to be fine but some serious damage was done in the ship.

-There it is Mustafar, do you think we can make the landing? -asked Mellora

-Get your belt, is gonna be a rusty landing.

Indeed it was, they landed in not very welcoming environment.

-Everything is orange -said Nym

-Mustafar is not a nice place padawan.

A sudden beep was heard, someone was trying to reach their communications.

-Identify yourselves -said a robotic voice.

-My name is Nym Bereth, our ship got damaged and we are looking for Markus Flint.

-Bereth Nym -said the voice.

-From the Intergalatic relations schools, class C5.

-Get off the ship -said the voice.

Both females got out and saw various figures coming a very peculiar one came to the front first, a man with messy ginger hair and big glasses and a very dirty apron, wearing gloves, he was taller than Nym.

-I remember you -said the ginger head looking closer to the petite girl.

-We used to be in the same class, you changed to robotics, but we still had contact, you send me this remember -taking our of her pocket a device showed a message of a droid, the project he had finished when graduating.

-I am glad is truly you -he finally said hugging her tightly

-Too tight Flint.

His attention got to the Twi´lek, - You were our teacher in one of our classes.

-You never finished to course, you had been in the class because of your family, not because of passion, nice to see you Flint.

-Please come in -said the boy cheerfully.

Inside was a little much more comfortable it was a bit messy cables and parts everywhere, but better than outside.

-What brings you here? -he said setting a table.

-We need your help.

-You said your ship was damaged.

-We were attacked by a caza, before arriving here -said master Mellora.

-A caza? -a little terror was in his voice.

-Markus, the senate is blind to the threat of the First order the resistance may not be able to hold so long -Nym said.

-You are aware after graduation I just ran away, many people had been after my project and not precisely good people. I took all I had to a remote system then I heard of Mustafar having a droid factory, it is isolated as there was a rumour spread that it may explode due to its activity.

-Markus Flint -interrupted Mellora -I was not able to have you long in my class, but you are a brilliant mind and fear will not lead you anywhere, we need as much help as possible -the tone of Mellora was serene and comforting.

-I remember when I send you that message I never told you where I was, how did you find me?

-It took me very long to figure it out, you have a code overwritten.

-Is also my invention, it makes messages more difficult to be tracked -he shooked his head thinking -So about your proposal I need time to decide, do you think anyone followed you?

-No -answered Nym

-I will help you with your ship, come I need to introduce you to someone.

They went to a corridor that led in a huge factory where droids were made, hundreds of them.

-You are already mass producing them -inquired Nym.

-A little, these are prototypes. Hey Bell come down here -Flint shouted to a person that was up checking the machines.

It was a girl, nice and pretty with short blond hair and wearing googles.

-Visitors Markus -she said with a smirk

-Yes, she is an old friend Nym and a teacher Mellora.

-Your exclassmates came very far away to visit. Hi my name is Bell.

-Their ship broke down, can you help me fix it, we can use some devices as a test.

-All right, I´ll go get my things and Taffy.

-Taffy? -suddenly a very big figure appeared behind a very tall and robust man with long black hair.

-I am Taffy nice to meet you.

-The pleasure is ours -said Nym -I see you have company -looking at Flint.

-They are inventors I met them travelling before coming here, just the best.

-I have Taffy, I´ll get going -said Bell.


End file.
